Jack Valentine Frost
by Beeisnotmyname
Summary: Based on the myth of Jack Valentine, a guy who would knock on back doors and leave candy. Jack wasn't sure he should be doing this but he was lonely and so confused. It wasn't his holiday to take care of but little did he know that the spirit of love didn't mind the help.


A/N: Okay, this idea came into my mind and I typed it. Like I said, it's based on the story of Jack Valentine. There's not much on it so I winged it. Cupid was my interpretation so she's not what everyone is used to. I wanted to do my own thing. Anyway, it's not my best work but it's hard getting back into writing when I haven't written anything for fun in a long time. I hope you enjoy it and I would love feedback negative or positive. It helps me learn and my ego grow!

P.S. I leave clues in my stories sometimes. It'll help you guess who I'll write about next. -wink wink-

Jack knew there was someone in charge of this. He had seen her. She was beautiful and stunned him into silence. He did not know how to approach other spirits let alone her. She flew around the world n sun, snow, or darkness. He did not understand why but he followed her. She was just so alluring. She felt like the cold of a snowy night and looked like a freshly snow covered meadow. She had a bow and arrows and he was honest. He freaked out the first time he saw her.

Her name was Cupid. He heard the humans talking about her all the time. She brought love and shot arrows, _that's what they were for,_ into people's hearts to make them fall in love. Jack _did not _want that. He still hid whenever he saw her fly by which was often. She always looked hurried and busy. There was one day though that Jack saw her the most; Valentine's Day. She looked different that day too. She practically glowed and all her arrows were gold._ They were usually a variety of colors and no, Jack was not obsessed!_

He had an idea though. On Valentine's Day, he would collect candy and leave it at the back doors of children. He felt Cupid worried more about the adults than the children. He felt they deserved something too. This went on for many years. _Jack was never very good at counting. _He was a little heartbroken when the children showed to be scared of him. So he stopped, that's when he met her.

Cupid wasn't blind in any way. She knew the winter sprite was doing her job for her. The idea he had was adorable; it showed her how much of a child he still was. She had been around for many, many years and had seen this Jack Frost only 100 years prior. She had stayed away from him as she did from many other spirits with the exclusion of Aster, who she got on very well with. However, this boy had taken over her Holiday! She wasn't angry; she rarely ever was. She was intrigued by him. She let him carry on until he suddenly stopped. She looked for him and finally found him far from where he had been. A town called Burgess, if she remembered correctly, is where Jack was.

She landed a little ways from the lake that he was freezing. She meant to make her presence known immediately but was frozen at the spot when she saw him crying. His tears were frozen before he hit the ground. He looked like a weeping angel crying diamonds. Cupid was captivated by the beauty of it and could do naught but watch. He turned his eyes on her and she found herself hypnotized by them.

"It's you." It was barely a whisper but she heard him. His voice wasn't what she had expected and she almost chuckled at the thought.

"I take it you know who I am." Cupid said after finding her voice. Her bare feet led her across the snow unto the frozen lake until she was standing next to him.

"You're Cupid." Jack murmured, as he tried to wipe his eyes dry.

"Yes." Cupid affirmed. "Now tell me, why are you crying?"

"I took over your job and I failed at it. You must hate me."

"I'm not capable of that feeling and even if I was, I'm sure there would be no reason to feel it towards you."

His face was so full of emotion. How could someone who brought so much cold look so warm? Her heart was breaking for him and she wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms and protect him from the world. She set her bow to the side as she sat in front of him on the ice.

"You are not angry with me?" He asked, surprised at the calm reaction and that she was sitting so close_. He had no idea what to make of that. _

"No, my darling, I am not. I am thankful."

"Thankful?" Jack asked. _Confusion was becoming his main state of mind._

She nodded, "Of course. You brought children joy on a day of love when I could not."

Jack looked down. He couldn't look into her eyes, "They are afraid of me. They think me a specter who will hurt them."

"People are often afraid of what they don't understand." Cupid lifted his face in her hands. She wanted him to listen to what she had to say. It was a lesson that he had better learn sooner than later. "I have been on this earth for many, many years and I have learned what thing about humans. As they are fickle, they are consistent. They never change their view on the things they cannot see nor explain. I was a god because they believed men should be superior. There was a goddess as well but she ruled passion not love because women were prey to their emotions but I digress. I am now a baby cherub, still male, but since they no longer believe in gods I had to take place in their news beliefs. They mold us however they wish. They will do the same to you as they have done to others."

"I do not have to worry about that. They cannot see me…no matter how hard I try." Jack's eyes filled with tears again and he tried to look away but Cupid still held his gaze.

"You do not have to be seen to be believed in. It will be a long road and you will walk it alone but you will get to greatness." Cupid offered the boy a smile. "I know it. I feel it. Trust me."

"Just this once, I will." Jack returned the smile. _Who wouldn't?_

It would be 200 years before Jack spoke to Cupid again.

He left her holiday alone and he watched as people became more infatuated with it. He was glad to see children more involved too. Cupid had spent the entire night with him and she had confided her love for children. He agreed to send her letters and he did. There was always one for him at his lake and he left the ones for her wherever he saw a newly married couple. They hadn't spoken in 200 years because they only wrote letters to each other. He hadn't sent her one at first because it took him 5 years to learn how to read and write from the local schoolhouse. _It would have been faster if he didn't keep making it snow and making it difficult for classes to be held, whoops._

"Hello, Jack." 200 years since he'd heard it but he still knew the voice that sounded like the wind whispering in his ear.

"Hey, Cupid. How've you been? Haven't gotten a letter in a while." Jack turned to face the angel. They'd decided it fit her best fifty years ago. _He'd gotten better at counting._

"I see you have adapted to the modern speech." Cupid's tone was reprimanding but her smile was fond.

"You're not wearing a toga anymore, either." Jack said, shrugging. He really did hang out too much with kids for him not to pick up slang.

"Yes, well, I had to modernize." Cupid took a seat on the roof and patted the spot next to her. "Come; tell me how you became a Guardian."

"Sure thing." Jack smiled and sat next to her. _Maybe a little closer than he should have_. He told her every last detail. He talked and talked and she listened. She would make a sound or ask a question but she was patient and kind. Jack supposed that was what love was; patience and kindness.

Sandman was long gone by the time Cupid left Jack with a promise to not stay away for more than 1 year at a time. _Letters were romantic and all but he preferred to hear her voice._


End file.
